


He's Just Not You

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [207]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e20 Angel Heart, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Sad Castiel, Unrequited Love, i feel bad for Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew if her father was still alive, he wouldn't have let Castiel fall in love with Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Just Not You

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 episode 20 Angel Heart
> 
> Holy shit I'm running out of episodes
> 
> Oh look, I found stuff!
> 
> Sam & Dean • Somebody to die for: https://youtu.be/wFkPKYKo_oA
> 
> let me be your shelter || sam&dean: https://youtu.be/TEso8QeMvGw
> 
> I can't do it without my brother: https://youtu.be/6N-aL_Qwycg
> 
> losing hope was freedom • sam & dean: https://youtu.be/g2RVd4qKIzs (My favorite)
> 
> Not Wincest but I love it ----> Dean Winchester is a Badass: https://youtu.be/JEgPornNp9w

Castiel was in love with Dean.

It was really weird, seeing the love sick puppy-dog look on her father's face, and no matter how many times Claire had told herself that her father was gone, she still couldn't shake that hope that just maybe he wasn't dead. But she knew Castiel would have told her if he was, and she knew if her father was still alive, he wouldn't have let Castiel fall in love with Dean Winchester.

She still hated Castiel. She hated him a lot less then when she was little and he'd first taken her father as a vessel, but there would always be some form of hate that lingered in her stomach whenever Castiel's gravely voice came out of her father's mouth. But when she watched Castiel stare sadly at Dean as he pressed a kiss to Sam's lips, or the way Sam would hold his brother's hand, and Castiel would look at his own hands and flex his fingers like he was imagining he was the one rubbing circles on Dean's skin with his thumb, she could only feel pity for him.

She saw Castiel almost kiss Dean.

Sam was off doing whatever someone like him does, and Castiel was left alone to talk to Dean. She hadn't actually meant to interrupt their conversation, but she could see the look of relief on Dean's face when Castiel stopped leaning toward him with a look of desperation on his face. She left them right away, feeling a pang of sadness for Castiel, because she knew Dean would never betray Sam like that. And she also knew that Dean would never love Castiel.

He just wasn't Sam.


End file.
